


under the same sky

by jadeishere



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, an uwu inducing drabble, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeishere/pseuds/jadeishere
Summary: for as long as we are under the same sky, i will always be with you.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Kudos: 8





	under the same sky

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by Sakura's Private Mail on 18 April 2020.
> 
> Believe it or not, I wrote this in under thirty minutes. I hope that regardless of the time I spent writing this, you will still enjoy reading.

**[chaewon > hitomi]** | 21:18

 **chaewon:** hey

 **chaewon:** are you still awake?

 **hitomi:** yeah!

 **hitomi:** something the matter? [thinking]

 **chaewon:** nothing :>

 **hitomi:** .

 **hitomi:** i know you, chaewon-unnie

 **hitomi:** you don't message someone out of the blue like this

 **chaewon:** so you mean I can't randomly send you a message? [confounded]

 **hitomi:** _unnie_

 **hitomi:** just spit it out

 **chaewon:** i'm serious! i just wanted to message you

 **hitomi:** [raised eyebrow]

 **chaewon:** nnnnnnnnnn

 **chaewon:** _fine_

 **chaewon:** i miss you

 **chaewon:** so so much, hitoma :<

 **hitomi:** i

 **hitomi:** chaewon-unnie?

 **hitomi:** can you open your window and take a photo of the sky?

 **chaewon:** ???

 **chaewon:** what on earth for?

 **hitomi:** i'll tell you later but you have to do this

 **hitomi:** please?

 **chaewon:** ... ok

 **chaewon:** gimme a moment

_chaewon sent a photo_

**chaewon:** okay, there

_hitomi sent a photo_

**hitomi:** chaewon-unnie

 **hitomi:** even if we couldn't see each other,

 **hitomi:** even if we couldn't hear each other,

 **hitomi:** for as long as we are under the same sky,

 **hitomi:** i will always be with you.

 **hitomi:** you may not be physically present here with me, but you will always be present in my thoughts :)

 **hitomi:** and if you find yourself missing me more than usual,

 **hitomi:** you know you can always just drop me a line, right?

 **hitomi:** though i can't assure you i'll respond immediately, you know how tight schedules can be [sweat smile]

 **chaewon:** hitomi, i

 **hitomi:** ?

 **hitomi:** you...?

 **chaewon:** sometimes i wonder how lucky i am to have met you,

 **chaewon:** how our stars must have aligned so perfectly,

 **chaewon:** that i was able to be with you even for a short while

 **chaewon:** how lucky i must have been

 **chaewon:** that a lovely person such as you loves a person such as i

 **hitomi:** unnie

 **hitomi:** i should be saying that to you [angry]

 **hitomi:** don't steal my lines!

 **chaewon:** hey, you can't be the only one here who can say those heart fluttering words, you know!

 **hitomi:** unbelievable [unamused]

 **chaewon:** i agree

 **chaewon:** it's unbelievable how the fates have weaved our life threads together

 **hitomi:** unnie...

 **chaewon:** i love you too, hitoma :D

_fin._


End file.
